


The Kiss Thing

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But also all the other days because it turned into a long, Fluff, M/M, Theo is a lobster, Thiam, Valentine's Day, mentioned sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: [Theo doesn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, but it's Valentine's day and he's gonna have his chocolate.]“I want chocolate” Theo repeats, sprawled on Liam’s bed with his phone in his hand.Liam can see the Instagram app opened. “It’s Valentine’s day and everybody is eating chocolate. I want chocolate too.”He says it like it’s Liam’s problem, which is clearly not.





	1. Chapter 1

“I want chocolate.”

Liam looks up from his history paper, placing his eyes on Theo.

He’s been staying with him for some weeks now and the initial embarrassment the other teen showed about literally every little thing –like that time he drank his coffee with salt instead of sugar because he didn’t want the Geyers to know he wasted _their_ coffee and _their_ salt – is now totally vanished, replaced by an irritating bossy behaviour. Liam even had to change the red curtains in his room because Theo preferred them green and wouldn’t stop complaining about it. The only reason why he doesn’t punch Theo in the face every time he gets bossy is because he really didn’t like the first days when Theo looked so scared and out of place, like he expected to be kicked out of the house at any moment.

Now he’s annoying, but at least he _looks_ like Theo, which is better.

Well, not necessarily better, just _right._ It’s just right for Theo to look like Theo and not like some stray cat afraid of his shadow.  

He has his own room, but he still spends half of the time in Liam’s one and he seems to think of it like his second room or something like that: he moves objects and scolds Liam when it’s not clean and he always throws himself on the bed like he owns it. Part of Liam finds it annoying, but another part of him doesn’t mind too much: it’s probably a consequence of Theo being homeless for so long, now he wants two bed and two rooms to make up for when he had none. Or something like that, Liam is still not sure of how Theo’s mind works.

“I want chocolate” Theo repeats, sprawled on Liam’s bed with his phone in his hand. Liam can see the Instagram app opened. “It’s Valentine’s day and everybody is eating chocolate. I want chocolate too.”

He says it like it’s Liam’s problem, which is clearly not.

“Go to the store and buy it then” He suggests, because he just can keep himself from helping others human beings, even the annoying ones.  
“ _By_ myself _for_ myself? On Valentine’s day? That would be embarrassing, Liam” Theo snorts, and then he smirks like he always does before saying mean stuff, which is basically always. “I bet you did it at some point. You’re embarrassing just like that.”

Liam totally did it at some point, more than once actually, both before and after Hayden.

“Then _pretend_ to buy it for someone else. You can ask for a nice package” Liam replies with an obvious tone which implicitly adds a _“you idiot_ ” at the end of the phrase.

“That’s even more embarrassing. You didn’t ask for a package while buying yourself chocolate now, did you?”

Liam totally did.

“Then go fuck yourself.”

It was a nice pink package covered in hearts. He doesn’t regret it.

“Listen, this is what we’ll do” Theo gets up from Liam’s bed and his face is all happy now, like everytime he has a terrible idea. Liam already hates his plan, because even if it’s _his_ plan, Theo already said _we_. What _we_ ’ll do. Liam doesn’t like it because what Liam will do is finish is history paper. “You buy me chocolate and I buy you chocolate.”

Theo is _so_ satisfied with his idea, Liam can see it in his face. His lips are not, but his eyes are totally smiling now.  

“So we _both_ get chocolate, but we don’t buy it ourselves and it’s not embarrassing, you get it?”

Theo looks at him expectantly.

“So I go to the store, buy chocolate, come back, give it to you and then you go to the store, buy chocolate, come back and give it to me, that’s your plan.”

Liam’s voice is so much less enthusiastic than Theo’s. Theo is clearly not happy about it.

“No, of course not. We both go to the store at the same time.”

“So can’t you just go alone and buy all the chocolate while I wait here and finish my paper? I’ll give you money.”

Liam is not sure why he should give Theo’s money when he doesn’t even wants chocolate in the first place, but he doesn’t care to be honest. He’s totally giving him money if this means he can finish his paper.  

“That makes no sense, I’d be buying _myself_ chocolate and you can’t buy _valentine_ ’s chocolate for yours-listen, just shut up and go buy me chocolate. I’ll bring you chocolate too. Deal?”

Liam doesn’t want to accept this deal, but he knows that he can either do it now or two hours later, two hours of Theo not shutting up about that, just like it happened with the green curtains.  
So he takes Theo’s hand and shake it.

“Deal.”

 

 

***

 

Theo’s plan sucks even more than what Liam thought, because apparently, even if they both need to go to the store at the same time, they _can’t_ go to the same store, because then it would be clear that they’re cheating on the _Valentine thing_. Liam doesn’t even knows what the _Valentine thing_ is, but that’s what Theo called it, before starting the truck and leaving Liam on foot.

Fortunately there’s a nice little candy store just two blocks away, so Liam is home and ready to continue working on his paper in just twenty minutes.

Theo arrives home one hour later, which is ridiculous since the big fancy store Theo sure went to it’s not that far, but Liam doesn’t complain. He actually managed to finish is paper on the Roman Empire and it came out pretty good.

Maybe he’s gonna read it to Theo before bedtime, they do that sometimes and even if Theo complains a lot before, like it’s such a sacrifice to ask him, he always listens carefully to Liam once he start reading. Sometimes, when he feels particularly nice, he also says stuff like “it’s not a total disaster” or “it could have been worse” at the end and then Liam thanks him and they both smile and then go to sleep.

“Okay, now we give each other chocolate.”

Theo looks so excited. He probably really needed the Hershey’s chocolate bar Liam sticks out from his pocket.

When Mason texted Liam, asking what he was doing, and Liam told him that he was buying Theo chocolate while Theo was buying him chocolate too, and then answered “because it’s Valentine’s day” at his “why”, it felt strange. Liam knew it was strange, because Theo’s plans always are, but it’s nothing compared to the moment Theo sticks out of his back a big heart shaped red box while Liam is still extending to him his chocolate bar.

This is embarrassing.

“Err” he says, staring at the heart box. It looks expensive and it’s probably full of little chocolate delights. “I guess I mis-”

“What’s that.”

Theo still hasn’t moved his hand to take his chocolate bar. Liam doesn’t think he will.

“Chocolate” Liam clears his voice. “You said you wanted chocolate. I got you chocolate.”

Theo doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t look happy.

His hand is still holding the heart box towards Liam, but Liam thinks that if he tries to touch it Theo will tear out his fingers with his teeth.

“You wouldn’t give that to Hayden for Valentine’s day” Theo says after a while.

Liam’s hand is starting to hurt, but he doesn’t dare to lower it.

 “She left. The only thing I’d give her for Valentine is a glare.”

“If you were _still_ together, you wouldn’t give her that.”

Theo looks so annoyed. Liam whished he didn’t bought the lottery ticket and got him at least two chocolate bars.  

“Well, you’re not Hayden” He says automatically. Theo instantly looks even more annoyed. Liam regrets it. “Look, you can keep that, I’ll eat this.”

It’s just fair, Theo bought that expensive heart shaped box full of chocolates while Liam just bought Hershey’s.

“But we had a deal” Theo argues and Liam doesn’t get why he still looks so upset:  he just _told_ him he can eats the heart box –well, what’s inside- , it’s not like there’s a problem.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter now since you already bought the chocolate, does it?” Liam shrugs. He still doesn’t know if he can put down his cheap chocolate bar now. “I promise I won’t go back to the store and tell everyone that you eat it yourself.”

He smirks but Theo doesn’t smile back.

“Whatever” he says and takes the chocolate bar from Liam’s hand, putting the heart box on his desk. He storms out of the room before Liam can say anything, in that passive-aggressive exit he always does when he’s angry.

Liam blinks, confused.

He doesn’t get why Theo is so inflexible on all the “can’t buy my own chocolate on Valentine” thing, since he doesn’t usually seems to care what society finds embarrassing. Nudity for example. He should find embarrassing walking in Liam’s room in just his boxer or with a tiny towel after the shower, but he always does that.

Like, _a lot_. (He wore a pair of black boxer, tight on his buttcheeks, the time he stormed in his room complaining about the red curtains)

Now, _that’_ s embarrassing in Liam’s opinion. And destabilizing. And inappropriate. And hot. But mostly embarrassing.

 _Not_ eating chocolate. Theo is so weird.  
Liam sighs and open the box, pulling out the red ribbon.

The sweet scent immediately caresses his nostrils and Liam finds himself staring at so many types of chocolates, in different forms and dimensions.

Most of all, there is a lot of white chocolate.

Theo hates it, maybe that’s why he didn’t want the heart box for himself: he always says that white chocolate isn’t even real chocolate.  

It’s Liam’s favourite though.

 

 

 

***

 

One hour later, Liam knocks on Theo’s door.

“Occupied” Theo says, which is ridiculous because his bedroom is not a fucking bathroom, so Liam enters anyway.

Theo is not peeing on the floor and Liam is very happy about it.

He’s sitting on his bed, arms folded and pouting lips. The Hershey’s bar wasn’t very good apparently.

“Here” Liam says and throws him a box of chocolates. It’s not heart shaped, but it’s red and nice and the chocolate is dark, the only real one, according to Theo.

Theo looks surprised, but he’s even more surprised when Liam throws the flowers too and they hit him in the face.

“There was a promotion, two for one” Liam explains.

Theo is staring at him like he’s a ghost or something. At least he doesn’t look annoyed anymore.

“I didn’t get you flowers” He says after a moment, frowning.

“And I appreciated it.”

“But the deal” Theo just can’t find peace apparently. “Now it’s not balanced anymore.”

Liam shrugs.

“It’s fine, I don’t even like flowers.”

 

 

***

 

Half an hour later, Theo doesn’t knocks on his door, because Theo never knocks.

He just storms in and throws a giant stuffed bear at Liam, who falls from his desk chair.

“What the fuck” he sputters with the bear’s hairs in his mouth.

“You said you don’t like flowers” Theo says like that explains why Liam is being crushed by a fake bear, which it doesn’t by the way, and then just leaves.

The bear is smiling and holding a heart. Liam finds it very scary.

 

 

***

 

 

_“What do people give other people on Valentine’s day besides chocolates, flowers and bears?”_

“ _Dick.”_

Liam is not gonna text Mason for a while, he decides.

 

 

***

 

“Do you need a bear too?”

Theo stares at Liam from his bed, surprised. Liam didn’t knock this time.

“No.”

“Okay.” Liam is happy about that, because one scary bear in the house is enough. “Do you need anything else? A postcard or something?” He adds.

Theo looks at him. He has chocolate on his lips. The box Liam gave him before is right next to him on the bed. “I’m fine. Do _you_ need anything?”

Liam doesn’t need anything. Theo’s lips are still covered in chocolate.

“A kiss maybe.”

Liam wants to leave now, because his mouth did something he didn’t approve.

“Okay” Theo is up and in front of him before Liam can make a run for his own room. He’s not really touching Liam or blocking him, but his lips are still brown from the chocolate and so close now and Liam is not really able to move.

It’s not the sweet flavour of his white chocolate, it’s more bitter and intense, but Liam finds out in that moment that it doesn’t really matter, because his favourite type of chocolate is apparently the one he licks directly from Theo’s lips.

 

“Happy Valentine, you idiot.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 wasn’t needed or supposed to exist, but neither was part 1, so... I hope it’s enjoyable.  
> If you like it maybe I’ll try a part 3 too? I actually didn’t plot anything, so I don’t know. They’re doing all by themselves and I don't even speak proper English, what am I doing.
> 
> If you want to prompt me something, here's my  
> [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theodorerr)  
> 

 Theo is standing right in front of him and they just kissed.

Liam has no idea what to do now.

What do people usually do after a kiss?

Liam and Hayden used to cuddle or have sex, or both.

But Theo’s cheek shows the red marks of the scratches Liam made him by throwing the roses in his face and Liam never threw flowers in Hayden’s face. She never nearly suffocated him with the fake hairs of a giant bear on the other hand, so Liam should probably stop comparing her to Theo.

Theo who’s still standing right in front of him, by the way, staring awkwardly at Liam.

“So” Liam says, trying not to sound scared. Because he’s not, scared. Not at all. “Is this...a thing now?”

Theo bites his lip. Liam wishes he hadn’t.

“What do you mean?”

 “Like, this” Liam gestures vaguely between them, at the very small space between their faces. “Is this a _Valentine_ thing or...”

Theo waits expectantly but Liam didn't plan on finish the sentence. 

“Well, it’s a thing and it’s Valentine, so yeah, I’d call it a Valentine thing.”

Liam is _so_ not satisfied with Theo’s answer and not just because of the mocking tone.

“Okay, you little shit, but is this gonna be a _one time_ thing or are we gonna do this again.”

Theo bites his lip again. Liam is totally gonna punch him next time he does it.

“Do what.”

Fucking asshole.

“The thing” Liam answers and then he bites his own lip because Theo is not the only one who can play this game. He regrets it immediately and wines a little while the metallic taste of blood stings his tongue. He hopes Theo didn’t see it.

 “You mean the thing with the flowers and chocolate or...” Theo is smirking. He totally saw that. Which makes sense, since his face is still so close to Liam’s.

“The thing with the lips” Liam feels bitter now.

“Oh, the kiss thing.”

“Yeah, the kiss thing.”

Theo nods, thoughtful.

“Do you want to? Do the kiss thing again?”

Of course he wasn’t going to answer. He just _needs_ to be annoying.

“Yeah, no, of course no. Maybe. I want to, yes. Do you?”

Theo bites his lip again and that’s it, Liam is going to punch him now.

“Like when, next Valentine?”

“Yes, sure” Liam nods and he still hasn’t punched Theo. It’s because he’s too close now to be properly punched. Liam will do it later, when they’ll both take a step back. “We can do it again next Valentine. Or sooner. Like tomorrow.” Liam hates his mouth. He wants to punch that too. “Are we gonna do the kiss thing tomorrow?”

Theo stares at Liam.

Liam takes a step back, because if Theo doesn’t replies with an actual answer instead of turning the question around one more time, Liam’s fist is ready.

It'll look bad, Liam knows it, and he’s going to have to explain to his parents that he broke Theo’s nose because the other boy didn’t want to kiss him. It sounds stupid, like Liam’s life always does, but it’s the only thing that makes sense.

“Yes, tomorrow too” Theo says eventually. Liam nods and leaves the room, because he didn't plan a comeback to that.

Tomorrow then, great. They’re gonna do the kiss thing again and they planned it this time, so it’s like a date, except for the date part.   

 

 

***

 

It’s not tomorrow yet and Theo is knocking at this door.

He never knocks and he seems to suddenly remember that, because he stops and opens the door.

“I was thinking” He says and Liam heart goes crazy all of a sudden for no reason. Theo thinking is never a good thing, so it must be that. “Maybe we can do the thing now too.”

Liam blinks.

“As in _right_ now?”

Theo nods, still standing on the door. “Yes, are you busy?”

“No, not busy, free” Liam clears his voice. “I’m not doing anything right now.”

“I’m free too” Theo says and then he goes back to his room.

Liam is _so_ pissed that he did that.

 

***

 

Liam will not go after him. There’s _no_ way.

He hates even the simple thought of going and knocking on his door again.  
If Theo wants to do the kiss thing, he just has to come back or else there will be _no thing_ , because Liam’s ass is glued to his bed.

He’s never going to get up, he’ll stay in his room for all eternity and then some.

 

***

 

Liam doesn’t knock this time, he just opens Theo’s door.

“I was wondering, are we going to do the kiss thing or not?

Theo shrugs, but Liam can totally hear his heart accelerate.

“If you’re not busy...” He thinks he’s being smart with his indifferent face and his unaffected voice.  
“I said I’m not busy.” Liam was going for an angry tone, but it comes out more impatient than anything.

“It seems like you were” Theo studies his nails and Liam notices just now that he’s wearing his Lacrosse hoodie. He does that sometimes, since he always steals Liam’s things. Liam usually gets super mad because he’s very possessive with his properties, but with the hoodie it's different, he doesn’t really mind. It kinda looks nice on Theo. “Tooke you long enough.”

“We could have done it sooner, but you wanted to do it here because you’re petty and childish just like that.”

Theo raises his chin and stares Liam right in the eyes. With his giant green eyes. Liam hates them. They’re ridiculous.   

“Not at all. I can do the kiss thing everywhere.”

Liam arches an eyebrow, sceptical.

“Yeah?” He takes a step back. “What about the hallway?”

Theo gets up and slowly walks out of the room too, reaching Liam in the middle of the corridor.

“Yeah, I can totally do it here” He breathes on Liam’s lips and then they do the kiss thing again.

 

***

 

Theo’s hairs are soft like silk between his fingers and his lips are smooth and full under Liam’s teeth. His hand is placed on the back of Liam’s head and every time Liam gets too enthusiastic with his bites he can feel the grip tighten and little shivers of pain spreading from his scalp. Liam is okay with that.

“Dinner’s almost ready, boys” His stepfather casually walks past the two of them still aggressively making out in the middle of the hallway like he sees that every day.

Theo wasn’t so fast even as they were running for their lifes from the Ghost Riders and Liam can totally hear the embarrassing wet _plop_ their lips produce when they get apart.

He can also feel the pain in his scalp and he’s ready to bet Theo has now more of Liam’s hair between his fingers than Liam has on his head.  

“Yes mister Geyer.”

Liam has never saw Theo so embarrassed in his life. He didn’t think he was even able to blush, but here he is, ears and cheeks on fire.

Liam is about to mock him for it, but then he focuses on the other ridiculously red thing on Theo’s face, his wet, swollen lips.

Liam is probably bald now and Theo looks like he has some expensive lipstick on, life is so unfair.

All that red and the deep green of his eyes. How is that green fair?

“What.”

Liam was staring and Theo is looking at him now.

_He’s so fucking beautiful._

“That’s my hoodie, give it back.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely hearts who asked for a part 3, here it is!  
> Thank you so much for your comments, you're the best, and yeah, maybe there's gonna be a part 4 too, as I said I don't know what I'm doing.

Liam can’t decide if it was the worst dinner ever or the best.

His stepfather didn’t say a word about _the kiss in the middle of the hallway_ thing, but Theo’s face stayed red all the time anyway. It was fun.

Maybe he’s just gonna stay like this forever now, like an overcooked lobster really embarrassed about being overcooked, and Liam is happy because he did that. Well, the kiss thing did that. His stepfather did that, specifically, but Liam had a part too.

Theo made him change the colour of his curtains, but Liam made him change his face colour. He feels weirdly proud about it.

“I made Theo blush” he texts Mason, just as Theo enters his room.

He’s not red anymore. Asshole.

“I’m gonna read you my paper now” he announces and Theo snorts, but he still goes to lie down on Liam’s bed.

It’s not like Theo knows anything about the Roman Empire and can correct Liam if he wrote some absurdity, but it still feels right to do this before delivering the paper to the teacher. Theo is a very good listener, he never interrupts Liam, unlike Mason, especially because he pretends not to listen to him, but Liam knows that deep down he’s impressed by his history knowledge. Liam knows that because Theo said so at the zoo.

When he gets to the multiple causes of the fall of the Empire, Liam gets excited and starts walking around the room and when he sits back he does it on his bed, next to Theo, leaving his desk chair empty.

“Did you like it?” he asks at the end.

Theo is still wearing Liam’s lacrosse hoodie and he’s absently playing with the laces of the one Liam is wearing right now. Maybe he wants that too, because one hoodie is not enough. Selfish asshole.  

“I didn’t really listen.”

Theo shrugs and looks up at Liam. The corner of his mouth is doing the thing again, the little smirk that’s not really a smirk but looks like it wants to be.

There’s an amused spark in his eyes.

Liam kinda loves those eyes.

“I like your” Liam says and then he gains control of his tongue again and stops abruptly. Theo raises an eyebrow, questioning, and Liam clears his voice. “Hoodie.”

Theo keeps staring at him. “It’s yours.”

“Exactly.”

There’s silence in the room for some seconds, then Theo starts unzipping the hoodie, revealing the white shirt underneath. Liam places his hand on Theo’s, stopping him.

“Keep it” He says. Theo looks at him like he’s waiting for something and the skin of his wrist is warm under Liam’s fingers. Liam swallows. “I’m going to sleep now.”

Liam is aware that they are in his room and he’s already in his own bed, but he can’t just stay there doing nothing after he said _he’ll go_ , so he just goes.

He sits on Theo’s bed and waits, unsure of what to do now. Maybe Theo is going to walk out of Liam’s room and throw him out of his, sparing him the embarrassment. Of course Theo doesn’t. He’s probably enjoying this, the asshole.

Liam will not give in first.

Besides, Theo’s bed smells nice. It smells like him.

 

 

***

“Why did you sleep in my bed, you weirdo?”

When Liam opens his eyes, Theo is rummaging in his wardrobe and he’s not wearing Liam’s hoodie anymore. His hair is wet and there’s just a tiny white towel tied around his waist. His legs are muscular and tanned and his abdomen seems to have come straight out of a fitness magazine. Liam doesn’t even know where those arms came from instead. 

Liam didn’t sleep with Theo, so Theo totally slept in Liam’s bed too and he has no right to mock Liam. He wants to let him now, but he can’t find his voice right now, so he just runs to the bathroom while Theo puts on one of his ridiculously tight sweaters, the one that stick to his shoulders like a second skin, emphasizing every muscle. He does it on purposes, that’s why girls at school are always staring at Theo. He’s so vain it makes Liam sick.  
He shouldn’t be allowed to dress like that, Liam thinks while the cold jet of the shower hits his body. He should just stick to Liam’s hoodie: it looks nice on him and the girls at school wouldn’t look at him and inflate his ego even more.  

 

 

 

Liam rubs his hair with a towel, glancing at his unmade bed.

His red hoodie is on the pillow, all creased and in reverse.

Liam takes it in his hands and he can already smell Theo’s strong scent.

He imagines for a second to bring the fabric closer to his face and bury his nose in it.

He doesn’t, because he's not a weirdo.

 

He wears it, though.     

 

***

 

When he walks out of his room he immediately crashes face first against something.

"We said we were doing the kiss thing today too” Theo’s lips, _the something,_ move away from his as he shrugs and goes downstairs, leaving Liam wide-eyed and without air in his lungs.

 

 

 

“How many times?”

Theo looks up from his pancakes, a big drop of maple syrup hanging from his upper lip and a questioning look in the eyes.

“What?”  
“The kiss thing” Liam says, taking a sip of his coffee. “We haven’t specified how many times we need to do it today. Are we done or-”

“We can do it how many times you want.”

Theo looks so beautiful saying that.

“Okay.” Liam nods and then he leans on the table, quickly licking the syrup from Theo’s lip.

“Do you guys need a lift to school while I go to the hospital?”

Theo is a lobster again and Liam loves him.

“We’re okay, dad, thanks.”

 _It._ Liam loves _it_.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

They don’t do the kiss thing anymore, until they do.

Theo presses a quick kiss on Liam’s lips just before heading for his classes and it’s not a big deal.

“What the hell was that?”

Except for the fact that he did it right in front of Mason.

“Oh, yeah, right” Liam shrugs, trying to avoid his best friend’s gaze. “This is a thing now.”

“A thing? You and Theo?”

Mason suggested him to give Theo _dick_ for Valentine just yesterday, so he really shouldn’t sound so astonished.

“We’re doing the kiss thing, yes.”

Mason frowns, confused. “Since when?”

“Since yesterday. I mean, not uninterruptedly.”

Not that Liam would have minded that. At all.

Mason is looking at Liam like he’s some sort of difficult equation he needs to solve.

“So, are you together or...?”

“Together?”

“Yeah, like me and Corey.”

“Oh God no” Liam shakes his head, incredulous. “Why would you even think that?”

Mason has such strange thoughts sometimes.

 

 

 

***

 

Liam thinks that maybe he can do the kiss thing with Theo again in the car, since he always drive them home after school.

They don’t. Theo is mad with his biology teacher who has no idea what she’s talking about, apparently. Liam doesn’t know how water-splitting in photosynthesis works, but he still sustains that professor Taylor is one-hundred percents right and that Theo should check his facts before arguing with a teacher, just to make him mad. Then he watches as the other gets super frustrated and gesticulates violently while driving and throwing up all these scientific facts Liam understands nothing about, his cheeks red again.

Liam doesn’t know what’s so exciting about photosynthesis that makes Theo so passionate about it, but while he keeps glancing and listening to him from the passenger seat sure as hell he’s grateful for photosynthesis. 

He’d like to do the kiss thing now, like they always do in movies when someone is talking too much and so you just go and shut them up by colliding your mouth with their mouth and it looks so cool, but Theo is driving and Liam’s nose would not look cool at all if he made Theo crush his beloved truck.

Besides, they’re not in a romantic movie. They’re in a truck Theo probably stole to begin with.

 

 

 

***

 

The second his stepfather comes home from work, Theo blushes again.

He looks cute, Liam thinks.

“You look like a tomato” he says. “A rotten one.”

“It’s just the blood I’m making you split by destroying you time after time. It goes right from your lifeless body to my face” Theo doesn’t even divert his eyes from  the screen in front of them as he keeps violently pushing his joystick buttons. “You suck so much at this game.”

“You won just two times, shut up.”

Of course Liam sucks at that game, he sucks at every game he owns now, because the ones he were good at have suddenly and mysteriously disappeared a week after Theo moved in.

He probably hid them in his truck, the little shit.

 

 

 

“Are we together? Like Mason and Corey?”

Liam just lost again when he asks it. He didn’t planned it, it just happens.

Theo literally drops the joystick on the floor, clearly taken aback. Liam will make him buy a new one if he broke it.

Theo studies Liam for a long time and then he slowly says ‘no’. It almost sounds like a question. 

 “No, of course not” Liam agrees, nodding. “I knew it obviously.”

Theo frowns. _“Of course?”_

“Yeah. That would be insane, right?” Liam nods firmly, his eyes wide open seeking confirmation. “Me and you together like Mason and Corey? Crazy shit right there.”

Theo folds his arms, lips bent in a weird, unreadable grimace. “And why is that?”

“Well, first of all, Corey is a nice guy. You’re clearly not.”

“ _I am_ nice.”

“No, you’re pretty, but not nice.”

Liam can see Theo’s upper lips tremble a little, like he’s holding a smile or a snarl.

“I’m pretty?”

Liam blinks. “What?”

“You think I’m pretty.”

It was a smile.

“I don’t” Liam shakes his head, trying not to focus on how pretty Theo looks while he smiles like that. “It’s not me. It’s a fact, you’re pretty. I would have to be blind not to see that” He clears his voice and lets his eyes run across the room, uncomfortable. “It has nothing to do with what _I_ think.”

“You find me _so_ pretty that if someone didn’t you’d just assume they must be blind.”

Liam is still very busy not looking at Theo, but he knows from his voice that the smile is a smirk now. Fucking asshole.

He snorts, glaring at him. “Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t know you’re pretty.”

Theo shrugs and he looks so satisfied with himself right now. “I know I’m pretty, I just didn’t know _you_ knew.”

“Of course I know, I have eyes.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why you keep saying _pretty_ instead of hot?”

Liam swallows. When did Theo get so close to his face? Why is he whispering? Why is it so hot in there? _Say something smart Liam, come on!_

“Look at you, all blushing” Theo mocks him, while Liam is still desperately looking for a comeback. “ _How_ _cute_.”

Liam could literally suffocate from indignation now. He’s got to be kidding him.    

“You’re one to talk, you lobster” he snorts derisively. “You’re basically a professional blusher by now. You could get paid for it.”

Theo’s eyes widen. “I don’t-”

“DAD CAN YOU COME HER-” Liam's scream dies in his throat as well as his breath when Theo's body suddenly pins him against the bed and his head hits the wall.  
“Shut up” Theo growls from above him, his hand firmly pressed against Liam’s mouth.  

He’s going for a menacing look, but he’s already blushing.

Liam reverses the positions in a second, slamming Theo under him.

“ _You_ shut up, lobster” he orders and then he kisses him hard, blocking his protest with his lips and sending it right back in his mouth with his tongue. Just like in movies.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It feels so good.

Theo is soft and warm under him and Liam is definitely enjoying this kiss thing a little too much.

The giant ugly bear is looking at them from the armchair across the room and Liam is a little creeped out by it, especially because he’s still holding the heart-pillow and who knows what’s inside, there could be a camera or something. Fact is, there’s an ugly bear who’s probably filming them making out in order to satisfy his voyeurism and still Liam doesn’t care enough to move away from Theo’s lips. Or neck. The neck especially. 

Liam just discovered Theo’s neck is just as sweet as his lips and Theo hasn’t complained once, not when Liam licked it, not when he bit it, so it’s probably included in the kiss thing too.

The fun thing about Theo’s neck is that it’s so sensitive that Liam feels like he's playing a piano. He bits one spot and from the chimera’s lips immediately comes out a certain sound, he licks another one and here’s a louder moan, he sucks the already red skin and Theo offers him a delightful groan. Liam could totally spend his night playing different tunes from Theo’s neck, wet melodies of moans and whines and sighs, because why not, if a stuffed bear can produce and probably sell illegal amateur porn, Liam can be a neck musician.

“Liam.”

Liam is not doing anything now besides nuzzling his nose behind his left ear and inhaling deeply, but the way Theo says his name beats every other sound he made.

“Mmmh” Liam breathes against his skin. Theo’s scent is inebriating.

“I think your stepfather heard you.”

“Mhmh.” It’s nothing like the movies, where people smell like flowers or sweets or fruits. Theo doesn’t smell or taste like licorice or green apple, because he’s not some guy in his TV screen, he’s real flesh and bones against his body, he’s real skin under his tongue and real soft hair under his fingertips. He’s the real taste in Liam’s mouth that doesn’t taste like anything except Theo and maybe some salt. He’s the real light scent of shampoo and soap.   

“I can hear his footsteps.”

He’s the real asshole who just shoved Liam off his own bed.

When he gets back to his feet, David is standing on the doorway.  
“Did you need me?” he asks, calm, not batting an eye at Theo lying on Liam’s bed with ruffled hair and wrinkled t-shirt.

“Yeah, no, sorry” Liam shrugs. “There was a spider but we handled it.”

He raises his chin saying that, proud, because that’s how he would act if he was actually able to kill a spider by himself. Theo always mocks him for that, but then he won’t go anywhere near the little monsters either, so he should be the last one to talk, as always. _A spider entered my hand, Liam, I’m justified!,_ his ass. He probably made that up anyway.

 

 

 

Even when his stepfather is back downstairs, Theo still looks like a lobster.  

Liam, feeling magnanimous, waits until he goes back to a lighter shade of red before saying it.

“We should probably talk about this, you know.”

He doesn’t have a plan, as usual, and he’s not sure what he’s gonna say if Theo agrees to have an actual conversation about their kiss thing, but still, this needs to be done.  

“Yeah, we should totally talk about you calling your stepfather just before making out with me ” Theo smirks, smug. “What a weird kink you have, little wolf.”

Liam snorts. “Stop with that, you’re literally half inch taller than me. _Half inch_ , Theo.”

“Then stop calling me a lobster.”

“I will when you’ll stop blushing every time you see my stepfather.”

Theo’s still a little red cheeks darken immediately. There he goes again, such a lobster.

“Shut up, you colour blind asshole” he blurts, annoyed. “If you were smart you _would_ blush since you’re so...so short and embarrassing.”

Theo totally knows his comeback is not reaching his usual level of wit right now and he wisely decides to retreat, leaving Liam alone in his room again.

He’s kinda getting tired of it.  

 

 

 

***

 

_“What does Corey taste like?”_

_“Right now? My sperm.”_

 

This time, Liam is _really_ never gonna text Mason again.

 

 

 

He texts him twenty minutes later.

  
“ _Can you get a boner just from someone blushing?”_

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi Liam, good morning.”

“Hey Corey, how ar-”

_Right now? My sperm._

Oh God no.

Liam runs.

 

***

 

“Why weren’t you at school?”

Theo storms in Liam’s room with an annoyed look on his face and a grey t-shirt very tight on his shoulders. Liam thinks vaguely of all the eyes that must have lingered there at school that morning. Maybe he should have stayed. 

“I came home sooner.”

“Yeah, I see that” Theo snorts, still standing on the doorway. Liam rises in a sitting position. Maybe Theo wants to do the kiss thing again. “Why?”

“Because of my best friend’s sexual life, basically.”

Theo blinks, but he doesn’t ask additional information. Maybe he too gets scared by other people’s sexual life sometimes.  

“Couldn’t you text me? I waited in the parking lot for...” Theo doesn’t finish the sentence, because it’s ten past one and his lessons ended at one o clock, like every Monday.

Liam smirks, sceptical. “For almost thirty seconds?”

Theo shrugs. “Yeah, well, obviously I wasn’t going to wait for you like we had a date or something.”

Liam nods. “Obviously.”

The room falls into silence, then Theo talks again.

“Do you want to go out?” His voice sounds impatient, like he’s in a hurry or something. Is he serious right now? God, _the audacity._

Liam glares at him, indignant. “Are _you_ throwing me out of my room?”

Theo blinks again. He seems lost.

“No, I...” Then he suddenly turns evil. “I hope Mason’s sexual life kills you.”

He slams the door so hard a crack appears in the wood. Liam stares at it.

That dude is such a lunatic. 

 

 

 

_“Can you kill someone with sex?”_

_“Why are you mad at Theo?”_

Liam looks at his phone, incredulous. What does Theo have to do with anything? Why is Mason so obsessed with him? Liam never saw something more ridiculous in his whole life.  

_“Anyway, I think you can if you try hard enough.” “... **Hard** enough, you get it?”_

There must be something like a dating app but for new best friends, Liam is sure of it. Mason’s days are numbered.

 

_***_

 

 

“Wait, did you mean going out _with you?_ Like in a date or something?”

Liam just broke in Theo’s room and he's now staring at him, eyes wide open.

“No” He replies cold, not moving a muscle. 

Liam would look stupid lying there with crossed arms while staring at the ceiling, but Theo manages to make it look like a smart thing to do.

“Oh. Yeah, well, better for you, because I wouldn’t go on a date with you” Liam feels a little petty now. “You’re an evil lobster.”

He waits for Theo to say something.

He keeps waiting.

It’s been almost five minutes now.

He’d like to go back to his room or at least sit down because his legs are starting to suffer the stillness, but it’s too late for that: he waited too long for a withdrawal being acceptable at this point. It would be like admitting a failure.

He needs to get Theo to say something before he collapses to the ground.

“Do you want go on a date with me?”

“I said no.”

Theo spoke. Liam can move now.

He doesn’t.

“You said you weren’t asking. I _am_ asking. Do you want to go on a date?”

“Yeah, sure” Theo stretches to grab his phone from the nightstand. “I’ll just text some girl and...”

Liam closes his fingers tightly around Theo’s wrist, pushing it against the grey fabric of the shirt on his chest and leaning over him. “Theo” He warns, eyes fixed in his green irises. “Do you want to go on a date with me or not?”

Theo stares at him from below, his lips a few inches from his.

 

***

 

 

Liam doesn’t remember his first date with Hayden. He tries really hard, but no matter what, it just doesn’t emerges from the chaos of chimeras, dead teens and kidnappings that was his life when he fell in love with her.

They probably didn’t even have time to go on an actual first date.

Or maybe they did and Liam forgot it. Just like she forgot to tell him she was leaving with his sister, so he doesn’t feel guilty about it.

Point is, even if he can’t remember it, he’s sure Hayden didn’t get tomato sauce all over her face during their first date.

The same can’t be said about Theo. 

There is so much stringy cheese coming out of his mouth it’s not even cute, it’s plain disgusting.

 

Liam still holds his hand when they walk out of the cafeteria though.

 

He leaves it immediately when Theo looks at him terrified.

Liam hides his guilty hand in his pocket, dissociating himself from it, and they keep walking in an awkward silence for several minutes. Liam feels extremely hot on the back of his neck and ears. 

“Do it again.”

Theo’s whisper is so low that Liam wouldn’t hear it if he hadn’t supernatural hearing. He has it.

His heart misses a beat.

He takes Theo’s hand again, holding it cautiously. It’s soft and warm. It feels good. 

Theo intertwines their fingers together. It feels right.

Liam smiles, relieved, and they walk like that with no destination and light hearts for some time, until from a supermarket, with his usual grumpy expression and holding a bag of groceries, comes Derek Hale and stops right in front of them.

His green eyes fixes immediately on their jointed hands and his eyebrows do the thing, while the smell of panic – _theirs_ \- starts infesting the air.

Theo’s fingers make a quick and slight movement, like he’s about to move his hand away from Liam’s. It’s a smart thing to do, Liam agrees, but at the same time he squeezes Theo’s hand even tighter, keeping it in place.

“Good afternoon, Derek” Liam says very calmly and then he keeps walking, pretending his voice didn’t came out all broken and shaky. Theo follows him only when their arms reaches the maximum level of distance allowed by their still united hands.

“This is a tragedy!” Liam blurts out as soon as they’re out of supernatural hearing reach.  What was Derek even doing there? Liam didn’t thought Derek did groceries. He doesn’t look like he needs food. “He’s gonna tell everyone, we need to do something!”

Derek is stronger than both of them, but maybe they can go for a surprise attack, two versus one, from behind. They fight incredibly well together, _they can take him._

“Tell everyone?” Theo snorts, sceptical. “Have you met Derek? He barely talks.”

Liam is about to reply, when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

 

 

**_Nine new messages._ **

From Stiles _“What the hell Liam? What the actual HELL”_

From Lydia _“About time.”_

From Malia _“He shot me, remember?”_

From Scott _“Something you want to tell me?”_

From Unkown (France) _“Who is Theo and why is everyone freaking out. Stop saying you're Scott’s first beta by the way, I am.”_

From Argent _“Why is Derek Hale texting me about your private life, kid? Anyway, eyes open.”_  

From Brett _“This is hot. Me and Nolan are home and bored if you wanna come. Several times.”_  

From Corey “Funny weather out of the closet, yeah? Congrats.”

From Mason “ _Lube, Liam. PLENTY of lube.”_   

 

 

Liam is going to set Derek’s house on fire again.

Just after he blocked Mason’s number.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The moment they come home, David is smiling warmly at them.

Theo’s nose is turning red even before he speaks.

“So boys, how was your date?”

Theo runs upstairs.

Liam stares at his stepfather. He’s not even surprised at this point. Does Monroe knows too now?  

“How does Derek have your number?” He asks anyway.

“He doesn’t” David shrugs. “But Melissa does.”

 

***

 

 

Theo’s face is buried in his pillow when Liam walks in his room.

“I said everyone Derek lied” He assures him. “It’s my word against his.”

“Your word means nothing, you say pineapple pizza is good.” Theo's voice comes out muffled by the pillowcase, but Liam still distinguishes the words.

“You risk to drown on tomato sauce every time you eat pizza, you’re clearly not a reliable...wait, I got an idea.”

“Terrible idea.”

“I didn’t even-”

“You having an idea is already a terrible idea.”

“Listen, just text Malia and Stiles right now: tell them Derek is right and that we were holding hands today.”

Theo doesn’t look like he’s going to do it.

“Why.”

“Because they don’t believe a word of what you say” Liam explains. He usually avoids mentioning his pack’s distrust towards Theo, because it makes Theo all tense and cold, but this time they’re going to use it for their own advantage. “So if you vouch for Derek, then they won’t believe him.”

Theo sits, rubbing a hand on his forehead. He looks tired.

“This is stupid, I can’t believe you actually said it aloud. There’s a guy in France we haven’t even ever met who knows that today we held hands, _why is that_ , what’s wrong with your pack. And why the fuck the two gays from London keep texting me, they’re so creepy and they won’t stop mentioning the tail, I-”

Theo looks a lot like Liam right now, walking around the room with his hands in his hair.

This is weird. Liam doesn’t like it: Theo is not supposed to worry and panic, that’s Liam, not Theo. Theo doesn’t do panic. He smirks  and stares and stays collected and indifferent like he has everything under control even when he’s not even in control of the tomato sauce on his pizza, but that’s what Theo does, make you _believe_ like he knows what he’s doing.

That’s what lobsters do, they stare at you with their little mysterious black eyes and make you think they’re superior beings who happen to know everything about the universe even when they’re out of the water.

Liam contemplates briefly if throwing Theo in the bathtub and then spraying water on him could be a good idea. He decides that it’s not. 

“Hey” He says and his voice comes out softer than he intended. He doesn’t like it, why is Theo changing Liam’s voice? “Calm down, it’s not a big deal.”

“You literally said _it’s a tragedy_ one hour ago.”

Liam is aware of that, but he said it when it was needed to be said, when the tragedy still didn’t happen but was _about to_ , so someone really needed to point it out. But now the tragedy already happened and they both know, so there’s no point in emphasizing it even  more.

Liam shrugs. “Well, I’m a drama queen, you’re not supposed to be one as well.”

“I’m not being a drama queen, they’ll literally fly back here to try to kill me” Theo complains, still being a drama queen. Liam doesn’t like this exchange of roles: what is he supposed to do now that Theo is the dramatic one? Does Liam have to start making mean comments and mocking everyone? Or is Theo just going to do both things? Which leaves Liam with what? What is he even doing on planet heart on the first place? What if he was born in another galaxy far away from the moon, would he still be a werewolf?

“Liam, we need to put mountain ash everywhere in the house.”

“How am I supposed to enter in my own house if you circle it with-”

“Not everything is about _you_ , Liam, just shut up and call Deaton, he’ll give it to you.”

“So Deaton _is not_ gonna kill you? I think he knows too.”

“Of course he knows, everyone does. Even Mrs Jenkins, she looked at us funny earlier.”

“That’s because she’s ninety-two years old and she can’t distinguish me from the postman” Liam immediately clenches his fists at the mention of their neighbour. He hates that old woman and he does _not_ look like the postman at all. _“I don’t have her fucking new sewing needles!”_

“She doesn’t even have a phone, how does she know?” Theo ponders thoughtful, ignoring Liam. “Derek is totally going door to door to warn people.”

“Warn?” Liam is confused now. “It’s not like we’re going to kill people by holding hands. Unless we aim for someone and then we start running really fast and hit them in the face with our jointed hands, but why would we do that to anyone who isn’t Derek, it doesn’t make sens-”

“Why did you even hold my hand like that in public?” Theo snaps, bitter. “That was so stupid.”

Liam wants to do the _I kiss you so you shut up_ thing again, but he can’t just let Theo get away with blaming him. 

“Because you literally said _do it again_.”

“Yeah, I meant ‘do it again’ as in _the silence_ thing, but you just assum-”

“No” Liam crosses his arms to his chest, firm. “You wanted me to take your hand and you liked it, just like you like the kiss thing.”

Theo looks scandalized by the insinuation.

“ _You_ like the kiss thing, I don’t-”

“You _love_ the kiss thing.”

“I don’t. As a matter of fact I’ll let you know that I’m perfectly fine with no more kiss thing.” Theo takes a step closer. “Unlike you.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, challenged. “Oh is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, _as a matter of fact_ ” Liam mimics his tone, also taking a step closer. “I’m more than happy with _no_ _kiss thing_.”

“Good for you.”

Liam can feel Theo’s warm breath on his lips. Why is he so close to him if he doesn’t want to do the kiss thing? Ridiculous.

“No more kiss thing then.” He repeats, stubborn.

Theo smirks. “Sorry for your loss.”

God, he’s so full of himself. Like his lips were this fantastic thing Liam can’t stop thinking about. 

“ _Your_ loss, not mine.”

Theo just keeps smirking, still too close to his face. “Remind me of that when you’ll come to me begging for a kiss.”

He’s not even that good, honestly. He drooled on his chin the last time. Who does that?

Liam doesn’t think Theo had any experience before him, which makes sense since he spent half his life living underground with three crazy murderous scientists.  It’s inconvenient, because it means Liam happens to have more saliva than it’s acceptable on spots on his face where it shouldn’t be any saliva at all, but it’s also a thought that wakes something in his chest, something that roars with furious satisfaction. He _wants_ to be Theo’s first.   

 “Yeah, we’ll see who’ll beg who” He murmurs.

“We will.” Theo just _needs_ to have the last word, petty asshole.

Liam lets him, but they keep staring at each other for a while.

Theo looks more like himself now, he stopped walking around in panic and he doesn’t look like he thinks the pack is gonna materialize in the room at any second to kill him, but there’s still a tense line on his shoulders.

Liam clears his voice.

“Can we do the hug thing though?”

Theo frowns. “What’s the hug thing?”

Liam covers the short distance between their bodies and hugs him.

“This.” He tightens his arms around Theo’s shoulders. “Can we do this or is this banned too?”  

Theo stays still and quiet.

“We can do this, yeah” He deliberates after a moment.  

He still doesn’t move a muscle, both arms inert at his sides.

“Could you do it too?” Liam asks after a while.

“Okay” Theo nods and his hair tickles Liam’s temple. Then he feels two gentle arms around his waist. That’s better.

“I think they all think we’re together” Liam mutters after a while, his chin still resting on Theo’s shoulder.  

“That’s stupid.” Liam feels Theo’s hot waft on his neck.

“Yeah, I know, just because we held hands” Liam snorts, tilting his nose towards Theo’s neck as well. He inhales deeply. “They have the mentality of a child, honestly.”

They stay like that until Jenna calls them for dinner.

 

 

***

 

Dinner is pretty awkward: David keep staring at them, Jenna smiles a lot.

Theo discovers a new shade of red.

 

 

***

 

Liam is chilling on his bed when Theo throws the door open.

“I need Derek’s number” He demands.

Liam looks at him alarmed. “Why?”

“I have to text him this.”

He shows Liam his phone. There’s a selfie of Theo with a lit lighter in his hand.

Liam chuckles and then he immediately feels guilty.   

“He would kill us” he points out. “But we can watch documentaries about fires and post it on my instagram stories. I don’t think he’ll kill us If we don’t tag him.”

It’s such an evil plan. Liam hopes it will impress Theo.

Theo doesn’t look impressed. “He’s not gonna _see_ it if we don’t tag him.”

Liam smirks eloquently. “He _is_ if we tag Stiles.”

Theo smirks too and shakes his head. “Those two are _so_ stupid.”

Liam giggles. “Yeah, they have no clue.”

“Still, let’s watch something” He adds, patting his hand on the free spot next to him on his bed. Theo sits, toeing off his shoes.

“So, there is this documentary about lobst-” Theo punches him in the ribs before Liam can even finish but he’s laughing too.

 

***

 

They end up watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban again, Theo’s favorite.

He never _said_ it’s his favorite, he never even admitted to like Harry Potter, but Liam knows it anyway.

“Would it be okay if I did this?” Liam asks while the dementors attack Sirius. He snuggles closer to Theo and puts an arm around his waist, gently pushing him against his chest.

Theo lets him.     

“You’re already doing it.” He points out, eyes locked on the screen. The blue light of Harry's patronus reflects faintly on his face, defining his features in the darkness of the room.

“Well, is it okay?”

Theo shrugs, tapping slowly his fingers on the mattress, next to where Liam’s hand lies dangling from Theo’s chest. “I guess it’s not too annoying.”

That means he loves it.

Liam would stop cuddling him right away, just to teach him not to be always a lying little shit, but he’s loving it too, so he just pushes him closer.

It feels like heaven for a while, but then Theo adjusts himself moving on the mattress and his butt rubs briefly against the front part of Liam’s trousers.

Liam stays still.

Well, not _all_ Liam.

 

 

He runs in the bathroom.

 

***

 

_How do you cuddle without getting an erection??”_

_“You have sex before. Come, I’ll show you. ”_

Liam is one ‘ _confirm’_ away from blocking Mason when a new text comes.

 

_“Sorry, that was Brett. Anyway, what he said basically. Or you think about the cat you accidentally invested while skating last year, that should work too.”_

 

 

***

 

“Why do you smell sad?”

Theo tilts his head slightly back, confused.

He probably think Liam hates Buckbeak now, since they just saved it from beheading and Liam is grieving.     

“I almost killed a cat.”

“In the bathroom?” Theo chuckles and his back trembles against Liam’s chest. “Look, you can admit it’s about the kiss thing. You’re going to lose anyway, better save yourself some suffering.”

Liam snorts, hugging him tighter. “Just shut up and sleep.”

“Here?” Theo’s voice is barely a whisper.

“Here.” Liam closes his eyes and sinks his nose in the back of Theo’s neck, letting his scent lull him to sleep.

“I need to brush my teeth.”

“Fuck that” Liam mutters, lips moving against soft skin. “Lobsters don’t have teeth.”

“They do. They’re in their stomach.”

“What the fuck.”

“It’s true.”

“How do you even know” Liam scoffs. “Whatever, you don’t need to brush them if they’re in your stomach. Just sleep.”

Theo seems finally willing to comply, but the silence doesn’t last long.  

“You won’t kiss me anymore if my teeth become all black and rotten.”

“Yeah, I’ll kiss you.” Liam mumbles against his neck, too sleepy to point out how Theo just basically admitted to appreciate the kiss thing. “Sleep now.”

 

 

 

 

Most of Liam’s brain is already deeply asleep when his eyes suddenly open wide.

_What the hell is Brett doing with Mason at midnight?_

 


	8. Chapter 8

There’s something soft and warm between his arms when Liam wakes up.

At first he’s confused, but then a smile stretches his lips, because he suddenly remembers falling asleep spooning Theo.

“Do you want me to leave you two alone?”

Liam opens his eyes.

Theo is smirking at him. It’s not a bad way to start his day.

“What?”

“It looks like you’re going to make out with that pillow.”

Theo keeps smirking at him and he’s doing it from the opposite side of the bed, not even close to Liam’s arms.

Liam is totally spooning a pillow, he knows it even before lowering his eyes.

“Yeah, well, it’s a lot friendlier than you” he mutters, hoisting himself on his elbows and leaning towards Theo.

Theo doesn’t move a muscle, but his smirk freezes and his gaze is  suddenly very wary as it follows Liam’s movement. Liam puts one palm on the mattress next to his head, his wrist tickled by soft hair strands, while he extends his other arm towards the bedside table. Theo lifts his head imperceptibly, eyes fixed on him.

Liam looks at him from above. Their lips are just inches away and Theo totally seems to be expecting something, his green eyes serious and confident.

Liam lowers a little and closes his fingers around his phone, taking it from the bedside table and then falling back on his side of the mattress with a smirk on his lips. It doesn’t matter how good he looks all sleepy and ruffled, _If Theo wants a kiss, he’ll have to ask for it._

Liam adjusts his head on the pillow and starts typing.

_"I saw Derek and Stiles holding hands today.”_

Send to: everyone.

He smiles satisfied. Justice is served.

“You sent it to Stiles too.”

His pillow sinks a little while Theo’s head leans closer to his.

_“Dude, I’m not even in Beacon Hills.”_

Liam snorts.

“He thinks he’s better than us just because he doesn’t live here anymore. As if not living in Beacon Hills made him more straight, can you believe this?”

“To be fair, he probably thinks his arms are not long enough to hold hands with Derek across states.”

“Whose side are you on?”

“The side of common sense.”

Sure, now he likes common sense, why not. He’s just petty Liam didn’t kiss him.

_“Nah, you didn’t. But I did. Several times. When Scott didn’t even know your name.”_

Liam will fly to France after graduation just to beat the living hell out of this one.

_“And the water is wet.”_

He’ll fly to London too. He likes Jackson and Ethan, they’re smart.

He won’t be able to take Theo with him though, since he instead finds them creepy and he’s sure they use Jackson’s tail for questionable things. Liam doesn’t know if he’s right: he refused to look at the picture they sent Theo, because sometimes his survival instinct kicks in just like that.

_“I saw them too.”_

Now, why is Corey lying?

_“I mean, not today, but I saw them after the final battle against the hunters. They were holding tongues.”_

Liam frowns. “How do you hold someone by his tong-”

Theo is totally staring at him now. Then he quickly licks his lips.

He wants to do the kiss thing _so bad._ Liam barely holds a grin.

“What.” His voice comes out more smug than he intended. He’s not sorry. 

Theo shrugs, still staring. “Nothing.”

So not believable. He’s desperate.  

Liam grins. “Ask me.”

Theo arches his eyebrows. “What would you like me to ask?”

Liam sits, letting the blankets uncover his chest. He doesn’t take his eyes off Theo. “Anything you want.”

Theo stares. He stays quiet too long for his answer to be anything but ridiculous when he finally speaks, slowly. “I don’t want anything.”

Liam doesn’t hesitate. “Yes you do.”

He starts hesitating right after he said it.

Maybe he’s projecting. Maybe he’s the only one who misses the kiss thing. Maybe he’s an arrogant and assuming little brat and Theo has no idea what he’s talking about.

He’ll stop right now.

“I want pancakes” Theo says eventually.

“Yeah, you want them from my mouth!” Liam snaps right back, immediately, because his lips never ever follow the well-thought directives from his brain.

“Nah, that would be disgusting. I’m not a little bird and you’re not my mother bird.”

Liam doesn’t know why Theo even felt the need to specify that.

Of course he’s not a bird, he’s a lobster.

And of course Liam’s not his mother, that too. Eww, _especially_ that.

“The only disgusting thing is the way you eat pizza.”

“You like it.” Theo is probably better than him at the whole confident and presumptuous thing. He doesn’t look like his lips are rebelling against his brain. He looks like every part of his body is on the same side. Liam wonders how that feels.

“I don’t.”

Liam really doesn’t.  
“Oh is that right? Then _why_ you held my hand?”

Maybe his brain is able to make his lips respect his orders, but in Theo’s brain apparently it also makes sense that Liam got turned on by his disgusting way of eating pizza and that he decided to hold his hand for that specific reason, so Liam immediately stop envying him.  

“To keep you from buying more pizza and being disgusting again.”

Liam gets up and start seeking some clothes in his wardrobe, frustrated. He has Lacrosse practice in a hour, no point in staying in bed arguing with Theo if they’re not going to do the kiss thing.

And they’re not, because Theo is a stubborn little shit.

“You know who’s really disgusting? Your best friend.”

Theo is standing too now, but he has Liam’s phone in his hand.

Liam doesn’t even want to know what Mason texted back about the Derek and Stiles thing, because Liam doesn’t really want to know what Mason texts as a rule of life, he’s actually _so_ close to block him every single time they talk, but Theo is not allowed to say that about Mason, _nobody_ is. Especially when Mason is always so polite and clean while he eats his pizza, he even uses knife and fork, like, who does that? Who eats pizza with something else than his own hands? Mason, that’s who. Because his best friend is not disgusting at all and Liam won’t stand for this bullshit.

“You know what” He growls menacingly, getting right in Theo’s face. “Fuck pancakes. I’ll go out and have _a whole_ _lobster_ for breakfast.”

Heavy words, but Liam doesn’t regret them and he makes sure his eyes let Theo know that.

Theo looks petrified.

“This is the least threatening thing I've ever been threatened with” He says slowly after a moment and Liam swears, if the corner of his mouth rises further upwards, turning into a real smirk, he’s gonna knock him unconscious.

“That’s because you’re likely a cannibal, you psycho” He snorts. “I literally said I’m gonna _eat_ you, how is that not thr-”

“Eat me then.”

Liam freezes.

 

 

Then the back of Theo’s head slams against the wall with a dull noise, but neither of them is paying attention to it.

 

***

 

 

“And so I kissed him, but just _after_ he basically asked me to, which means I won, right?”

“Not a cha-”

“ _Theo_ here thinks I lost because I kissed him first, but he literally begged for it, and that was the deal, who’s gonna beg first loses. So he totally lost, am I right? What do you think, Mase?

Liam pulls his thumb away from his phone and watches as the two lines near the audio he just sent Mason turn blue. Then he throws a defiant glance at Theo who’s muttering something about _beg_ and _dictionary_ and when Mason’s verdict arrives and Liam presses play, he’s still looking triumphant at Theo. Mason is his best friend, he’ll give him all the reason.

“I think the next time a guy asks you to eat him, you shouldn’t go for a kiss, Liam, you should take the hint and eat his a-”

Liam is going to need a new phone, because this one just crashed against the wall.

 

 

 

“He’s right though.” Theo says and then he leaves the room.

Liam feels like he’s the lobster now.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Liam is absently exploring his new phone, trying to figure out how to use it.

It’s more advanced than the older one and he feels like he’s seventy years old now. Where the fuck is everything.  

He told his parents Mason broke it, which is not even a lie, and they didn’t get mad at all, because they both love Mason more than they love Liam and they didn't even get mad at him the time he broke his nose when they were six, so of course they’re okay with him breaking their son's phone, since they’re also okay with Mason breaking their son.

If it was _Theo_ ’s phone, that would have been a whole different matter, they probably would have reported Mason to the police already, because they’re _so_ in love with Theo it’s ridiculous. That’s why Liam can’t have his favourite meals anymore, because now only what Theo likes is allowed in the kitchen and Theo has such bad culinary tastes. Liam literally had to stop him from putting ketchup on his pasta and his parents still let him live under their roof even after seeing that, unbelievable. Love does make you blind, doesn’t it.    

Speaking of the devil, as soon as Liam downloads the Instagram app again a new notification informs him that the little shit just posted something.

Theo laughed at him the first time he discovered Liam had his notification on for him, but it’s just a smart thing to do, a safety measure, because Liam can never know when Theo will do it again. If he had his notifications on at the time, the picture of him sleeping with a big, wet stain on his boxer would have stayed online just for few seconds, but he didn’t, and when he finally noticed it and made Theo delete it all the pack had already seen it. Even worst, they had already read Theo’s description: _little puppy still wetting the bed._

He got detention for two weeks, because as he already said, his parents love Theo and there was a lot of blood coming out of his nose that time.

Not enough, since he admitted he poured a glass of water on Liam’s boxer in order to take the picture and humiliate him online, but still a lot.

It’s not Liam this time.

It’s a shirtless selfie posted twenty seconds ago and there are already too many likes and comments in Liam’s opinion. Why is everyone so in love with Theo, honestly. And who still takes bathroom selfie by the way? He was underground doing evil things with evil doctors during his early teen years, okay, but still, that’s not a justification. They probably had a bathroom even in the tunnels. They sure as hell had a nice mirror and tons of hairs products because nobody has hair that perfect.  

And what’s with all the hearts and the loving-eyes emoji anyway? That’s so immature. Like, that girl, who is she? Does she even know Theo? Do they talk? Or is she just going around leaving hearts under shirtless pictures of people she never met? Does her parents know that? She look so young, Theo could be a serial killer for what she knows.  

Liam is so annoyed right now.

Nobody takes young girls safety seriously apparently.

They’re the future, they should be protected and instead there they are, all just free to leave fifteen comments in two minutes under Theo’s shirtless picture. And what is that comment with that many emoji, god, don’t people have some dencenc-wait, is that...?

 

“ _Mase, did you just posted ten drooling emojis under Theo’s picture?”_

_“Did you see his abs, Liam?”_

 

Liam saw them.

They’re so not fair, because Theo doesn’t even go to the gym anymore and he constantly eats shit, but yet there they are, like sculpted stone surfacing from tanned skin. Liam saw the shoulders too, and the arms, with all the visible veins, and all of that is even less fair than the abs, just like his neck, just like the v form disappearing from the hips under the grey fabric of his sweatpants bringing Liam with it.

The worst thing, the one that really makes him mad, is that even with all of that, he still can’t stop himself from coming back to his face, to his soft-looking messy hair and the growing beard on his defined jaw and his eyes that today are blue because sure, why not, just go and change the colour of your eyes every single day depending on the light, it’s not like that is totally redundant when you already look like that. Theo is such a little shit, Liam just wants to punch him in his beautiful face and then kiss his bloody lips and take a picture while he does it, just so every Shannon and Lisa and Jessica can see it.

 

_“Are you reading all the comments under his picture? Cute.”_

Sometimes Mason texts something and then seconds after he texts something else that contradicts it and so Liam knows that he’s with Corey.

_“Not cute, pathetic. Stop that and go lick your man.”_

He doesn’t even have to guess who is who this time.

 

He sighs. Theo is still in there, maybe showering or maybe taking more shirtless selfie to make other people feel bad about not being a Greek God like him. He’s vain just like that.

_“Get out of the bathroom asshole, I need to pee.”_

He could have shouted it to him, but there’s something about commenting it right under the picture, showing everyone that they live together and have access to the same bathroom, that just seems right.

_“Hurry or he’s gonna wet himself again!”_

  
Fucking Stiles, he’ll never let it go. Liam clicks on his name and goes right under his last picture, a smiling Stiles holding an FBI badge.

_“Have you been able to find your heterosexuality yet?”_

He then goes back to the first picture with Derek he can find, a month old.

_“Nevermind.”_

He grins satisfied.

_LydiAAAH, ScarfBoy and three other people liked your comment._

“Do you actually need the bathroom or you just need to see me shirtless without a screen between us?”

Liam jumps on his bed, startled, and he’s so not ready to have Theo standing there a few feet from him, barefoot and wearing just the sweatpants Liam lent to him the first night he moved in.

“Of course I need the bathroom” Liam says, standing and steadying his heartbeat just like Theo taught him. “It’s not like I told you to come _here_ , anyway. But maybe _you_ need to have my eyes on your shirtless self without a screen between us.”

Theo slowly puts his hands in his pockets and Liam follows the gesture with his eyes.

He wants to swallow but he doesn’t and he force his eyes back on Theo’s, who’s smirking and lifting his chin a little.

“Then what are you still doing here?”

Liam shrugs, trying to look like someone who knows the answer. He doesn’t.  

“Making sure you don’t touch anything in my room obviously” He says eventually, before heading for the door. “So, don’t touch anything.”

“Nobody is touching anything.” Liam hears Theo softly humming while he leaves the room.

 

 

 

Liam doesn’t actually have to pee, so he just stares at himself in the mirror for a while and then he washes his hands.

Theo’s phone is still there, forgot near the sink.

 

***

 

From Mason _“Did Theo just tag you on his abs? Finally following my advises, are you? That’s my boy!”_

From Stiles _“Liam what the fuck, you literally just commented about my heterosexuality and now oh god I don’t even want to think about it get it out of my head someone kill me please”_

From Scott _“We need to talk.”_

From Malia _“Gross.”_

From Corey “ _So is it official now? Can we finally call our double dates 'double dates' instead of 'pack meetings'?"_

 

 

Back in his room, Liam stares at his phone and then at Theo.

“Why did you tag me on your abs?”

Theo looks like he just fell from the clouds. “What? I didn’t tagged you!”

Liam already knows that of course.

“I know you didn’t.” He says, because his lips clearly didn’t understand the plan, which is to pretend he doesn’t know, not to go and confess right away. Liam takes off his shirt. “I did.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go with the final chapter. I had so much fun with this story and if it reached the tenth chapter it’s just thanks to your comments guys (as in it’s all your fault, not mine).  
> There is NOT an actual smut scene in here even if you could think that at some point, just so you know, because I’m still not ready to do it in a language that is not my own, like, I’d confuse the name of the body parts and it’d be so embarrassing, I don’t want Theo to start suck things that are not supposed to be sucked or stuff like that. So don’t be disappointed or mad at me please, you don’t want to see me try in English, trust me (I’ve read so many smut before getting that the ankles are NOT, infact, the hips, you have no idea how confusing that shit was, I thought everyone was super flexible here).  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

“ _You_ did it.”

Theo is staring at him wide-eyed.  
Liam shrugs, throwing carelessly his shirt towards his bed.

“Yes.”

“You tagged yourself on my abs” Theo repeats, following with his eyes the shirt landing with a muffled thud on the floor and then turning them back on Liam.

“That’s what I said.”

Theo keeps staring at him. He looks like he’s about to ask _why_ , but then Liam’s naked shoulders shiver hitting the cold wall and Theo’s warm lips are pressed against his.

Oh well. That went better than expected.

Not that Liam expected _something_ , he never does when he opens his mouth, because he never actually plans to open his mouth in the first place, just like he never plans to tag himself on incredibly hot abs, it just happens, the way he found himself running naked through the forest during his third full moon. Liam feels like he’s running naked now, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the cold sharp wind that slaps his face, except that he’s not, his body is very still and very pressed against the wall, and he’s not naked, not completely at least, even though his shirt is far away from him, just like Theo’s, and now there’s so much naked skin brushing against his own, smoothed and tanned. Sure as hell he’s not cold, Theo’s tongue feels like fire in his mouth and Liam can totally feel a wet trail on his chin, because again, Theo doesn’t really know how to kiss someone, but Liam can’t find in him to mock him for it right now.

What Liam wants to do with every inch of his being is to find out if Theo’s skin get so red in every part of his body with the same easiness it does on his nose and that’s why he grabs his shoulders and shoves him hard.

Theo doesn’t really know how to do anything, Liam corrects himself, because instead of taking the hint and starting to walk backwards towards the bed, he just falls on his ass, bringing Liam with him. He moans annoyed against his lips when Liam’s knee sinks on his arm, but he has the decency to keep kissing him.

It’s Liam who parts their lips a few seconds later, just to put an arm around his chest and the other hand under his ass –he totally didn’t squeezed in purpose by the way- and throws him on the bed behind them, and then he’s back on top of him, licking and biting. Theo’s skin is soft under his teeth and it _does_ get red on the neck too. Liam is pleased. So pleased that he doesn’t even mind the blood that’s coming from his own lower lips, where Theo bit him harshly because he’s an asshole just like that.

Liam digs his fingers into his hair and pulls his head back, making Theo reveal his bare throat. He wants to accost his mouth and leave other red marks there too, but instead he lifts himself up and moves away a little, admiring the beautiful creature under him, on his bed, in his sweatpants, eyes closed. Liam  has no idea what he did to find himself at this point in life, but whatever it is he's glad he did it.

Keeping his hold on Theo's hair, he brings his other hand on his chest, arching his fingers and tracing thin red lines with his human fingernails. He stops when he meets the soft grey fabric that does little to hide Theo’s hardness under it.

Liam watches the bulge on Theo’s sweatpants, which are actually _Liam’s_ sweatpants, and this make Liam’s cock even harder than it already is, and it’s not like Liam never got hard before, but his erection never had a voice, while now it has apparently and it’s disturbing and creepy, especially because it’s Mason’s voice, and you probably shouldn’t listen to your cock when it’s talking to you with the voice of your best friend, but it’s not like Liam can listen to any other voice right now, because his own brain stopped communicating with him when Theo entered the room shirtless, or maybe even before, when he entered his house the first time, or actually when he threw him in the elevator that night, Liam is not really sure, but the point is that there’s only one voice in his head right now and it keeps saying _go lick your man_ and if there’s a reason why he shouldn’t do it, Liam can’t remember it, so he leans and he does just that, because why the hell not.

And for once he doesn’t regret it, because Theo tastes so much better than lobster.

 

***

 

Liam is not one of those creepy dudes who stare at other people sleeping.                                                                                                                                 

He just happened to wake up before Theo and it just happens that there’s not much to look at in his room except for the boy lying next to him in his bed, barely covered by his sheets. He’s the only thing out of the norm, so of course Liam stares at him, but he’s also very committed to keep his brain completely thoughtless, he’s not gonna look at him and start thinking all that ridiculous stuff the weirdos who stare always think, like _how beautiful_ or shit like that. He just stares and doesn’t think anything, which makes it acceptable.

He does thinks some of the unacceptable and ridiculous stuff when Theo suddenly crinkles his cute nose before opening his eyes, but it’s okay unless you say it out loud. And now Theo is staring too, so joke's on him.

“You woke up” Liam exclaims like it’s this surprising turn of events.

“Yeah, I have this funny habitude to wake up every single time I fall asleep” Theo’s voice is different than usual, low and rasp, and it instantly breaks something inside Liam. “It’s called not dying in your sleep.”

“Okay, don’t start being an asshole straight away, would you?”

Theo smirks, a hand rubbing his eyes. He probably thinks he looks adorable doing that or something. He does _not_. “Are you going to give me a sign when you’d like me to start?”

“Yes, what about this?”

Liam flips him off.

Theo chuckles and then he brings his hands close to Liam’s face, showing him both his middle fingers as well. “Oh you mean _this_?”

Liam bits one of his fingers, hard, and then Theo headbutts him.

Liam vision goes black for a second. Or two. Maybe minutes.

When he opens his eyes all he can see his Theo’s head floating in the air above him.  
“Have you just fainted, Dunbar?”

He doesn’t look concerned at all. His voice sounds like he’s laughing.

“That’s a funny habitude that I have, faint when assholes _headbutt_ me” Liam growls, brushing his pained forehead. “It’s called _fuck you_.”

Theo chuckles. “Sorry. I forgot how incredibly strong I am.”

Liam sighs frustrated, looking away. He can’t believe he’s been knocked out by the guy he just gave a blowjob to. There’s a rule against that, Liam is sure of it. Or at least it should.

Theo leans on him and his little smile is a lot closer to Liam’s pouting lips now.

It’s just a soft, slow kiss and Liam likes this sorry a little better.

He’s still bitter though, so as soon as Theo moves away from his lips he adds. “Your hair looks ridiculous right now.” It’s not even a lie. It’s ridiculous how he’s even more attractive than usual with his hair all flattened on one side of his head and shoot in all directions in the other.

Theo shrugs. “Well, you look like you have some dead animal on your head and not just now.”

“Fuck off” Liam shoves him and Theo laughs and then he’s kissing Liam again, his lips quick and gentle on Liam’s, like a brief caress. Liam wraps him in his arms and squeezes him, moving him from above him to his side. Theo lets him, twirling in search of a comfortable position, and for a while they just stay like that, hugging each other in an intertwining of legs and sheets, in silence.

Then Liam feels very determined all of a sudden.

“Let’s be very clear, this isn’t a thing.”

Theo snaps his head at him. Liam can hear his heartbeat rising, which is weird, because Theo always hides its pace.

“What do you mean this isn’t a thing.” It doesn’t sound like a question, more like a threat. Liam couldn’t feel threatened even if he wanted to: there was a time when Theo was this scary snake who tore his pack apart in a matter of days, but that time is long gone. He’s still tearing apart Liam, even now, but in a different way.   

“What just happened” Liam specifies, his eyes automatically searching his shirt abandoned on the floor. “It’s not a... _thing_.”

Liam can smell Theo’s sudden anger just for a second before his ass hits the floor. It hurts even more because he landed on his shoes.

“Yes, _it is_ a thing” Theo growls, freeing himself from the sheets with a little more violence than necessary. “It happened and so it’s a thing that happened. You know what is not a thing? Your fucking brain.”

 Liam stands and so does Theo.

“Lobster don’t even have a brain, you know” Liam says, because it’s something he read. “They just have an agglomerate of nerve endings called-”

“Shut up!” Theo doesn’t seems interested in Liam’s random knowledge, which is weird because that’s biology and he loves biology. “You don’t get to decide what’s a thing and what’s not, okay?”

Liam exhales violently, crossing his arm on his chest.

“Yes, I do actually,” he claims firmly, holding Theo’s gaze. “Because I’m tired of this bullshit. _This_ is bullshit.”

It’s just a second before it vanishes in the air, but Liam is suddenly hit by a wave of sadness coming from Theo. Then he clenches his jaw and Liam can no longer smell anything.

“I don’t mean you.” He adds quickly, slightly embarrassed, voice low. “I could never get tired of you, you’re my lobster.”

Theo is still hiding his chemosignals, but he can’t hide the skin slowly reddening on his nose and cheeks.

“Then what do you mean.” He mutters, not looking at him. Liam can’t stop looking.  

“The kiss thing.”

“You’re tired of the kiss thing.” Theo repeats slowly.  

“Yes.” Liam is aware that he’s probably not explaining himself very well right now. It made more sense in his head.

“You don’t want us to do the kiss thing anymore.” Theo still has that confused, wary face, like he’s deciding what to do. There’s a chance he’s gonna headbutt Liam again at any second now.

Liam clears his voice. “I don’t want us to call it the kiss the thing.”

There. He said it. Theo will get it now.

Theo snorts, not getting it at all. “Well then choose a fucking code name, the cucumber thing, the lobster thing, see what I care.”

“No, we’re not gonna call it that!”

“And how do you want to cal-”

“The _boyfriend_ thing!”  
Oh god, he said it. He actually screamed it.

Even Mrs Jenkins probably heard it. She will come knocking at his door asking for her sewing needles at any second now that she knows he’s home. Liam doesn’t have them, Liam doesn’t have anything, he especially has no idea what he’s doing, but he’s determined to keep doing it.

Theo has been staring at him for a while now. Liam is not sure, he has sort of lost cognition of time. Then Theo nods.  

“Okay.” He says, like it’s no big deal, like he didn’t just stared at Liam like he was crazy for five minutes without saying a word. And now he...okay.

Maybe he thinks he can just _okay_ him and then go back to the way things were. He probably thinks ‘the boyfriend thing’ is just another code name, like the cucumber thing. It’s _so_ not.

“But if we call it that, we’re not just going to  _call_ it that. You’re going to be my boyfriend, do you understand?” Liam growls. He doesn’t know why he sounds so angry and menacing, while he’s actually shaking inside. “Which means we go to dates and we hold hands” He sounds even more angrier now. Liam would love to have control over his own body, but he just doesn’t. “And you don’t talk to other girls or boys at school, I mean yes, you talk to other people obviously, but you don’t _flirt_ with everyone like you always do. And you don’t look at them like you look at me.”

Theo smirks, slowly biting his lower lip. “And how do I look at you, little wolf?”

Liam swallows. “Like this.”

“And it will mean that I get to do the kiss thing and the hug thing and the every thing in front of everyone” He adds, resolute. “And I’ll get you chocolate on Valentine and you won’t buy me bears, never again, and we’ll cuddle without headbutts and it means that you’re mine.”

“Okay.”

Liam feels like he shouldn’t be _so_ surprised, but he is. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. _“Okay?”_

“Okay” Theo shrugs, failing gloriously at hiding a smile. “I’m yours if you’re mine.”

Liam loves the sound of that.

“Of course I’m yours, you stupid lobster.”

Theo smiles again, that little poor-hidden smile, taking a step closer. He’s still wearing Liam’s baggy sweatpants (well, he’s wearing them again actually). He should have put in the conditions that he never get to wear clothes that are not Liam’s ever again.

He’ so close to Theo’s lips when he suddenly stops.

“And we’ll have sex” he says. “That too. A lot of that. I forgot.”

Theo grins, cupping a hand behind his neck. “I didn’t.”

Then he pulls Liam closer and they’re not doing the stupid kiss thing, they’re actually _kissing_ , like actual boyfriends, which is a lot like the kiss thing actually, because Theo is still not that good at kissing and Liam still loves it anyway, but there’s a new exciting feeling now that wasn't there before.

 

Liam reaches for his phone as soon as they part to breath.

“And I get to do this.” He announces before typing quickly, holding the phone in a way that let Theo see the screen clearly.

 

_“Sorry Mason, I can’t talk right now, I’m busy making out with my boyfriend.”_

_“I literally didn’t text you Liam, but thank god. Corey is happy as well, but his mouth is busy too right now.”_

A few seconds passes and a new message comes.

 

_“Brett and Nolan say congrats too.”_

 

“I think they do orgies on a regular basis” Theo says while Liam throws his phone away. Luckily it lands on the bed this time.

 

“And you’ll have to meet my parents.” He says, trying to distract himself from what his best friend is doing and especially from what his best friend feel comfortable doing while also texting him. “Like having dinner with them and everything.”

“I've been living with them for the past three weeks, Liam” Theo frowns. “Your mother asked me to call her _mom_.” Which Theo didn’t do luckily. Liam is very thankful for that.

“Right.” He says, voice dry. “Well, we’ll…there’s other stuff that boyfriends do, I just can’t remember it now.”

“Well, we’ll do the other stuff” Theo seems so calm and collected, it’s almost annoying. “You don’t need to make me a power point presentation, I already said yes.”

“Yes, but you’re supposed to know everything now _, before_ saying yes, it’s not like you had a boyfriend or a girlfriend before so-”

“We’ll do whatever you want.” Theo says and Liam’s heart misses an heartbeat. Hopefully Theo didn’t caught that. “Except a lot of things, probably most of them, because you always have terrible ideas, but we’ll do the legal ones.”

Liam feels slightly attacked right now.

“Freeing a tiger from a zoo shouldn’t be illegal.”

“We’re not having this conversation again.”

“ _This_ , this is another thing: boyfriend support each other.”

“I’ll  gladly support your continuation of a life out of jail.”

Liam scoffs, but also smiles, and then they’re hugging again and he’s sniffing Theo’s neck like cocaine which is definitely weird, but it would be weirder if Theo wasn’t his boyfriend, which he is now. It sounds so good, _boyfriend._ Maybe Liam can get a tattoo with that word, so nobody could tell him “ _but what if you break up and you have his name on your body forever_ ”. He’s not happy that he’s got a boyfriend for ten minutes and he’s already thinking about getting a tattoo, but that’s just how Liam is, he almost killed his alpha for a girl he was dating for two weeks and now that he thinks of it, he actually almost killed his alpha _because_ of the guy who is now his boyfriend. It’s a weird circle coming to a closure.

“We should make it official.” He says, pulling slightly away from the hug to look Theo in the eyes.

“We already did.”

“I mean, we should make it _more_ official. Tell everyone.”

Theo raises his eyebrow. “Like who?”  
“Every one. The pack, Mrs Jenkins, Monroe. Every single one.”

Theo looks at him and he’s probably rethinking the whole boyfriend thing, because Argent and the others haven’t been able to track Monroe for months and Liam is definitely raving, but then Theo nods.

“Lets go making out in front of Derek’s house, it will be faster this way.”

Liam agrees, because he doesn’t want to spend money on an intercontinental call to inform the asshole in French and sure as hell he’s not going to knock on Mrs Jenkins’s door to tell her himself, she would kidnap him and torture him with wolfsbane to get her fucking sewing needles out of him. He quickly get dressed and he’s already heading towards the door when he notices that Theo has put his Lacrosse hoodie on, with _Dunbar_ printed on the back, and Liam just _has_ to stop and kiss him.

“By the way, lobster, I like you a lot.” He murmurs on Theo’s lips.

“I kinda guessed that when you asked me to be your boyfriend, you know.”

Liam scoffs and he’s about to move away, but Theo pulls him back, softly pressing his forehead against his.

“I like you too, idiot.”

 

 

 

_“Sorry, Corey pointed out to me that I didn’t invite you, that was rude. So if you want to join us we’re at the preserve, but bring some lube, Brett forgot his.”_

 

“We’ll go to Derek later” Liam blurts out vehemently, turning off his phone, maybe for good. “We’re not going anywhere near the preserve for now.”

Theo nods. “Today, you mean for _today_.”

Maybe Theo puts ketchup on his pasta like a crazy person, but Liam is glad they agree on the important stuff. It’s going to work, he thinks while Theo start laughing and drags him back towards the bed. _God he’s so beautiful when he laughs._

 _They_ ’re going to work.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
